Junto con todas las malas elecciones
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: La vida está repleta de pequeñas interrupciones, que pueden llegar a convertirse en todo lo que quieres y en lo único que necesitas.


**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-13

**GÉNERO: **Romance, angustia, mucha angustia, drama, aunque sólo un poco

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación de chico x chico), también hay otra, pero arruinaría la "sorpresa"

**RESUMEN: **La vida está repleta de pequeñas interrupciones, que pueden llegar a convertirse en todo lo que quieres y en lo único que necesitas.

* * *

_**Junto con todas las malas elecciones**_

* * *

_Ese amor que nace_

_súbita y sin explicación alguna,_

_es el más difícil de extinguir -La Bruyére.*_

La primera vez que Harry vio a Draco Malfoy, Harry lo odió.

Sus palabras arrastradas le incomodaban, la manera en que fanfarroneaba, le irritaba, y no estaba contento de no saber nada de lo que el otro chico hablaba.

Se podía decir también de que era demasiado llamativo.

Largas pestañas rubias, cabello extraño, ropa prolija, un estándar de la perfecta sociedad.

Era llamativamente discriminador.

Harry lo sabía.

Y se lo estuvo recordando seis años.

A Harry no le agradaba Draco, a Draco no le agradaba Harry.

Punto.

Es así como debía ser.

Por eso, la primera vez que lo vio después de que escapó de Hogwarts, sintió despecho e ira.

No le gustaba la idea de que se convirtiera en el espía de la Orden, de que fuera uno de los suyos, aunque muy dentro de él, sabe, que Malfoy nunca pertenecerá a lo que él representa.

Malfoy sólo representaba dolor, el tipo de dolor cuando pierdes tu osito de dormir, pero la verdad es que tu madre te lo ha escondido, porque ya tienes que madurar. Malfoy representaba supervivencia, porque dentro de un mundo oscuro es lo único que puedes hacer. Harry no iba a lograr nunca entender a Malfoy, porque él nunca tuvo madre, y su mundo siempre estuvo rodeado de luz. Siempre había alguien para ayudarlo. Harry no estaba solo.

Malfoy, sí.

No podía hacer nada, Snape estaba muerto, Dumbledore también, y Malfoy era lo único que tenían.

Estaba asustado.

Y por eso, la primera vez que se dio cuenta, se sorprendió.

Y se horrorizó de su propia ignorancia (ceguera). Sólo un poco.

Cuando miró el rostro de Malfoy, y _leyó_ sus ojos, Harry estaba impresionado, porque estaba mirando a un niño que vino y volvió del infierno.

Porque cuando lo maldijo con el _Sectumsempra_, se sintió culpable, pero sólo eso. No estaba realmente mirando a Malfoy, sólo lo estaba suponiendo, porque si hubiera mirando sus ojos grises, llenos de dolor y desesperación, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría sentido miserable, no culpable.

Ahora, su llanto retumbaba en los oídos de Harry todas las noches.

Harry lo recordaba toda las noches.

Siempre supo que Hermione lo sabía todo. Cuando le dijo, sin saberlo realmente, que se estaba obsesionado con Malfoy, él se alteró por dentro, y por fuera se desilusionó de ellos, porque eran sus amigos, tenían que creerle, le producía una sensación de impotencia. Pero jamás había tenido tanta razón.

Y se daba cuenta después, después de cortarlo a la mitad y casi matarlo, después de que sus amigos se lo dijeran (cuando en realidad él tenían razón), después de seis años de odio, _después_…

Y la vida de Harry era como un suspiro, iba y venía continuamente, Hogwarts estaba casi vacío, pero Harry sólo lo veía a Malfoy.

Y Malfoy no veía nada.

La primera vez que Harry besó a Malfoy, su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que temió, por un idealizado momento, que se le saliera del pecho. La sangre retumbaba en sus oídos, sentía ansiedad, anhelaba, deseaba, el tumulto de emociones que no podía controlar eran demasiadas, afloraban en su interior como inocencia inesperada.

Nunca se daba cuenta de lo que quería hasta que lo tenía enfrente.

Lo quería a _él_.

Se sentía temblar.

Cada vez que se separaban, _lento, suaves, frenéticos_, y sus labios rozaban, Harry se sentía caer. Malfoy rompió sus labios, los quebraba, los devoraba, y al mismo tiempo los acariciaba, de una manera en la que sólo Malfoy podía hacer.

Destruyéndolo todo por completo, arrasando su interior, y amasando la realidad ficticia.

Su realidad con Malfoy.

Harry creía en Malfoy. Y aunque sabía que mientras más aliados mejor, no le gustaba. No le gustaba besar sus labios partidos, ver moretones en su piel, abrazar el cuerpo frágil, pálido y roto, porque lo estaban _rompiendo_, estaban quebrándolo.

_Tú eres lo único que me mantiene de pie._

Pero Harry no quería. No quería ser la única cosa buena que le quedara a Malfoy. Porque si eso pasaba, significaba no sólo Malfoy se estaba rompiendo.

La primera vez que Harry cogió con Malfoy, no era como estaba acordado.

Porque primero y principal, _joderlo_ (en todo sentido de la palabra) ni siquiera estaba en sus planes. Aunque sí en sus pensamientos.

En sus fantasías.

Y deseos más oscuros.

No fue lento, no fue suave. Ambos eran inexpertos, una guerra estaba por devorarlos, y ambos eran niños con una obsesión insana, con la desesperación de sobrevivir.

Y Malfoy gritó.

Fuerte y claro, desgarrador.

Harry nunca lo olvidará. El grito que representaba su inocencia. Lo más puro que le quedaba. La virginidad entregada.

Fue bestial, sobrenatural, placer agonizante. Fue delicioso.

Verlo, ver su rostro contraído, ver esos ojos dilatados, cegados de placer, no dolor, placer, sentir, _sentirlo_. A _él_.

Ya no discutían, ya no hablaban. Desde hace un tiempo pasaba eso. Sólo compartían el silencio.

Pero ahora eso tampoco estaba.

A veces Harry lo mira.

Malfoy ya no lo hace.

Ambos sabían que era complicado, más que eso, era absolutamente imposible.

Harry nunca se había planteado un futuro, porque sabía que no tendría uno. Malfoy pensaba lo mismo. O eso era lo que Harry suponía.

Pero ahora era diferente.

No era lo mismo.

La primera vez que Harry dijo: _Te quiero_. Fue demasiado tarde.

_No quería que dieras tu vida por mí…tú no…_

La primera vez que Harry pudo saber lo que estaba pensando Malfoy fue cuando ya se había ido.

_Yo también te quiero._

En la guerra todos pierden, nadie gana. Todos mueren. Ya sea por dentro o por fuera. Pero la primera vez que amó fue dentro de una.

Harry se arrepentía de no haberlo evitado, que pasara delante de sus ojos, pero no de amarlo, quererlo, fue lo único de lo cual estaba seguro. Harry sabía, que Malfoy no se arrepentía de nada.

Junto con todas las malas elecciones.

"Harry triunfó, vengó, como lo llamaban algunos. Harry será feliz, todos estamos libres".

Pero Harry sabía que él no triunfó, porque lo perdió todo, no vengó, porque lo único que había hecho era hacerlo, hacerlo por las personas que lo quisieron, que lo quieren, por las personas que sufrieron. Harry no será libre, porque no es capaz. Nadie estará libre, nunca, porque los recuerdos quedan, y las pesadillas también.

No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero sí mejorar el presente.

Harry, la primera vez que extrañó a _Draco_, fue en su presente.

* * *

Oh, Merlín. Es lo más triste que he escrito en toda mi vida. No sé cómo lo vieron ustedes, pero yo, mientras lo escribía, lloraba. No sé por qué, pero me llegó. Estaba enzima escuchando piano, y todo era tan triste. Aunque de todas maneras me gustó bastante. También se suponía que iba a ser sólo un drabble (de unas 500 palabras no más), pero me emocioné.

Se me ocurrió recién, recién, lo acabo de escribir. Sé que debería estar haciendo la segunda parte de "Un cuento de invierno", pero me agarró la inspiración, no podía no aprovecharla.

*No tengo idea de quién es, o quiénes son. Yo lo saqué de una imagen, y procuré citarlo porque me gustó.

Espero que igual lo hayan disfrutado,

-Vulnera


End file.
